Summer Camp
by AndYouCanGoHome
Summary: Jade goes away to summer camp but what happens when Tori ends up at the same camp and they end up in the same cabin? Will they tear eachother to shreds or will they bond? Will something more happen? Read and find out! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm baaaack :) well I've been really into jori lately and i was thinking of cori and jori plot lines and i liked this one the best. the first chapter is a bit short but the next chapter will be at least double the length! i promise! as always read & review :)**

Summer Camp

Chapter 1 Jade POV

I hate a lot of things. Bumpy roads being one of them. I swear that if I don't get to camp soon I am going to slaughter all of the little pests who insist on singing 'camp songs' on the way there. Is it really necessary?

Although the little beasts are annoying I can't help but feel partially excited. I'm yet again on my way to Drama Camp, another place where I can shine. And here there is no Vega to outshine me with her angelic voice, bronze skin, beautiful hair, and come on have you seen her cheek bones?

Ugh what am I saying? I'm supposed to hate Vega, not pick out her best features. Why do I keep doing this? I don't like her or anything, nope, that's impossible.

Anyway, I've been coming here for years, the last two weeks of every summer since I was seven I would come here and build on my talent. There was the normal camp activities like crafts, swimming, canoeing and kayaking, but there were also activities to work on our acting and singing abilities.

There are voice lessons, acting classes, you can learn to play an instrument, and also play and musical writing classes. Oh and the best part, we have a big show at the end of camp to show our improved skills. Parents are allowed to come, but my father never does, he always has some business meeting or something more important. But that doesn't ruin the great time I have here, I can easily say that this camp is my favorite part of the summer.

And I can honestly say I cut loose a bit here. I'm less hostile and ganky, more relaxed and tolerant. But that doesn't mean I don't want to rip these little brats heads off if they don't stop singing one hundred bottles of beer on the wall.

Thank God. We're finally here. Of course we're the last bus here, which means I'll probably end up with one of the new people. Which I guess isn't that bad, I'll be able to intimidate and control them. But they're so damn clueless, people should have to know at least a little before they come here.

I step off the bus and take a deep breath, I love the air out here. It's just so fresh, it relaxes me and makes me feel free.

I walk into the main lodge where we get room assignments and I'm greeted by one of the camp counselors, Mrs. Swift. Her and her husband own the camp, and run it each year. I know them pretty well since I've been coming here since I was little.

"Ah, Jade dear, I was wondering when I was going to see you." she says with a smile, putting down the papers she was looking at.

I can't help but smile when I see the old camp counselor. She had been the first to teach me about acting and singing, and ever since they had been my passion.

"Hey, , how are you?" I ask. She is one of the few people I'm that polite to. But she's the only reason I have my talent so I have a deep respect for her.

"Good, Good. And you?" she asks, turning to look through the cubbies behind her, searching for the key of the room I've been assigned.

"Great now that I'm here." I say grinning.

"Alright now here's your cabin assignment, this year we did things a little differently. We sorted people by age, that way older campers aren't stuck with the munchkins." she says smiling.

"Ok, thanks !" I say walking out the door.

Hmm I'm in cabin twelve. Shouldn't be too bad since I'll be with some people my age, maybe they'll be people I know from previous years.

I don't go straight to my cabin though, there's a place I want to visit first. I walk towards the line of trees which mark the edge of camp grounds, I look around and quickly slip past them. As I slowly make the climb up the hill that they hide, I can see the sun setting against the lake. I reach the top and sit under the lone oak tree where my name is carved, and gaze out at the lake.

This has always been my spot here at camp. No one else ever comes out here. I don't know if it's because it is my spot or because they're too afraid to go off camp grounds, but it's an amazing place to just relax and think, so thats what I do.

I think about my father, and how I wish he would care and support me. Or at least acknowledge my exsistance. That would be nice too.

I think about Beck and how we broke up about a month ago because neither of us were really feeling the spark anymore. We're still friends, in fact we're best friends. He's still in my life and I still love him, but now I love him like a brother.

And I think about Vega. Why does she keep worming her way into my mind? Ever since that big show case, I've just felt drawn to her. But I'm Jade West, what would people think if I was to go all soft and like Tori Vega? I couldn't just let my bad girl reputation go down the drain. So I lie to myself everyday. I tell myself I hate her, and every time I make a rude remark to hurt her, it hurts me.

I decide that that's enough thinking and head towards my cabin. As I get closer to the cabin I hear someone singing. It's obviously a girl, and her voice is amazing, possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

But it sounds familiar, maybe she's been a camper here before and I just haven't noticed her. But I think I would have noticed a voice like that!

I walk up the steps and open the door, eager to find out who owns the spectacular voice I just heard. The girl turns around, and I'm met with the face of none other than Tori Vega. This is going to be a very long two weeks.

**AN: well this is just the beginning and i have a feeling you guys are going to like this :) tell if i should continue with this! next chapter will be much longer, and remember the more reviews there are the faster the update will come. remember, reviews = love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN heres the new chapterrr :) dont expect an update until tuesday cuz im going on vacation! but i'll have anice chapter when im back! maybe even two ;)**

Chapter 2

No. No this can't be happening. This is a bad dream. I'm going to wake up under my oak tree up on the hill. This. Is. Not. Happening.

I close my eyes, and pinch my wrist as hard as I can, praying that this is a dream, a bad, twisted, messed up dream. But when I open my eyes I'm still in my cabin, and she's still standing there staring at me with those big, brown eyes, damn, I could just melt into those eyes- what am I saying?

"Vega?" I say in disbelief, even though I knew it was her.

"Jade?" she says with a look on her face like a cross between horror and surprise.

"This cannot be happening." I groan leaning back and banging my head against the door repeatedly. These are supposed to be my Vega free weeks! I've had to hang out with her and the gang occasionally this summer and I was so looking forward to _not_ seeing her.

"Good to see you too." she replies sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her. Seriously, why does she have to be at my camp? Of all the camps in the world it just had to be mine. Why?

"I saw an add online for it, thought it looked fun." she says shrugging.

"Well who are our other roommates? I ask looking around, there was a clock on the wall, a table against the back wall, and four beds, but the only suitcase I saw was sitting next to Vega.

"No one yet, just me and you." she says turning to her suitcase and going through it. Perfect, just perfect, I'll be sharing a cabin with just Vega for the next two weeks.

"Oh joy." I reply sarcastically.

I look around the cabin once more and see that Vega has chosen the bed on the far left so I immediately walk to the far right and toss my stuff onto the bed.

I look at my watch and see that it's almost eight o clock. I turn and walk towards the door but I can't escape quick enough.

"Where are you going?" Vega asks with a look of confusion. Hmm she looks kinda cute when she's confu- what is wrong with me? God I've only been here a half hour and she's already messing with my head! I don't know if I can take two weeks of this.

I sigh dramatically and roll my eyes turning back towards her.

"I'm going to the campfire. There's one every night at eight." I say.

Her face brightens and she asks "Can I go with you?"

Before I can even stop the words they tumble out of my mouth and I reply "Sure."

She looks surprised for a moment but then beams at me with those perfect teeth and follows me out the door.

When we get to the campfire the majority of the campers are there, gathered around the fire talking, and roasting marshmallows. I go towards the back of the crowd and sit down on the ground. Vega follows my example and sits down next to me.

We just sit there for a while, both of us just staring at the fire. Every so often her knee will brush against mine, sending shocks through my body, which I convince myself are due to my hatred for her.

"So how's Beck?" she asks trying to make conversation.

"He's fine. We broke up." I say in a monotone. It is the truth, we broke up, but we're both fine.

"What? I'm so sorry Jade." she says with a look of sympathy. She probably thinks I'm all choked up about it like last time.

"It's fine, we both decided the spark was gone and it was time to move on. We're still great friends though." I reply, and to my surprise I don't sound ganky right now. Am I seriously having a civil conversation with Vega?

She looks happy at this for some reason, maybe she likes Beck? At this my heart drops, but being an actress, my facial features and body language show nothing.

"Why are you looking so cheery Vega? Got a crush on Beck?" I tease, but inside I'm praying for the answer to be no. Please, please be no.

"No!" she protests. Yes! "I'm just glad you two are friends." she says, but she's not as good an actress as I am, and I can tell that there's something else there too, but for some reason I decide not to dig.

"Hmm so who does little Vega have a crush on then?" I ask in that voice that I mock her with. And I'm curious, I just wanna know who she likes...so I can throw them off a cliff... because I wouldn't want her happy or anything.

"I don't talk like that! And like I would ever tell you, you'd humiliate me." she says. Hmm wise choice, but now I'm just curious.

I'm about to ask again but I am interrupted as calls for everyone's attention.

"Attention Campers! Before we can have some fun, we have to lay down some ground rules." she says. At this some of the older camper groan but I hold my tongue, I know the rules, and as hard as it might be to believe, I follow them...most of the time.

"There will be no girls in the boys cabins, or vice versa. No coming outside past eleven o clock, and if you are under ten years old, then it is nine. No fighting, no disrespecting counselors, and no going off camp grounds." At her last remark she looks at me pointedly and I avert my eyes to the fire.

"Other than that there is only one rule, and it is the most important one, to have as much fun as possible!" she finishes with a smile, and heads towards the main lodge.

"So why was looking straight at you for the grounds thing hmmm?" Tori teases.

"None of your business Vega!" I snap. She instantly recoils looking disappointed and I feel bad for yet again hurting her. Why did I have to be such a gank?

Mr. Swift steps up now and calls our attention.

"This year we are doing things a little differently, you are going to chose a partner from your cabin to do all of your activities and exercises with."

I slowly turn my head towards Vega and she's just looking at the ground. Why? I have to spend the Next two weeks attached to Vega. Well, that's actually not that bad...Gah! Jade! Focus! You. Do. Not. Like. Tori!

"I'm choosing the activities and stuff." I say, trying to look calm and bored but really my heart is racing from the thought of being with Vega for pretty much two weeks straight.

She looks like she's about to protest but she stops and just gives me a defeated sounding "fine".

Chatter fills the air around us, but we sit in silence. I watch the fire dance, shifting from red to orange to yellow, and even the occasional blue. Yeah I'm a bit of a pyro, I've always been fascinated with fire, but who isn't?

Few by few camper retire to their cabins, and soon it's just Vega and me left.

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?" I respond.

"It's practically curfew, we need to go back to the cabin." she says nervously. Typical Vega, afraid to break the rules.

"Oh no! It's practically curfew!" I mock in that voice I do.

She glares at me "I. Don't. Talk. Like. That!" she growls. I just scoff.

She gets up, pulls me to my feet, and starts dragging me towards our cabin.

"Vega! What the hell are you doing?" I ask pretending to be outraged. Her hand actually feels pretty good on mine- Gah I have to stop saying shit like that!

"I'm not gonna have _you_ get in trouble because then _I_ won't have a partner." she says as she continues dragging me. Wow, she's stronger than she looks. Who would have thought she could actually drag someone somewhere that wasn't the janitors closet?

I yank my hand out of her grip, but I immediately miss the contact. We continue walking in silence until we reach the cabin. We both go inside and I walk over to my bag.

I start stripping down, taking off my top, so I can change into pajamas, which for me are short shorts and a tank top.

"W-what are you doing?" she asks, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Changing, duh." I say pulling off my pants. She immediately turns around and just stares at the wall.

"What? We're both girls." I say pulling on my shorts.

"Yeah but..." she trails off.

"Does big bad Jade make wittle Vega uncomfortable?" I tease while pulling on my tank top. I sneak up behind her until I'm right behind her.

"Boo!" I yell.

"Ahhh!" she screams whipping around to face me.

I fall down in one of the beds laughing.

"You're too easy Vega!" I say between laughs, but then I'm whacked in the face with something soft. I look up and see Vega holding a pillow smirking down at me. Oh she wants to play that game?

"Oh you're so on!" I say grabbing a pillow and swinging at her.

The next ten minutes are filled with pillows flying through the air and laughs until I see Vega waving a white pillow from behind her bed saying "I surrender!"

"Very wise." I reply as I turn and climb into bed.

Vega looks uncertainly towards me and then turns towards the wall and starts changing. She pulls off her shirt and the bronze skin of her back is revealed to me. Wow I'm totally perving over this...oh well.

Next go her shorts to reveal blue and white polka dot underwear. I almost laugh but that would give away me watching her and I don't think I would ever live that down.

She quickly pulls on some shorts and a t-shirt and I turn my head so I'm looking at the ceiling. She turns the light off and slips into her bed.

"Goodnight Jade"

"Night Vega" I say

I can't help but think of the events of today. Vega and I had a few civil conversations, and even had a joking pillow fight. I'm having...pleasant thoughts of Vega. I can already feel the pull towards her strengthening.

I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, and the last thing that runs through mu mind is that maybe, just maybe I have a teeny tiny crush on her. Just maybe.

**AN:well there ya go! chapter two! and jade has admitted her feelings to herself which is basically the first step to advancing on this story :) hope you liked this chapter, you should review, cuz thats what all the cool kids are doing nowadays :P remember, reviews = love**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN wow im really sorry this is late and short but...well i dont really have an excuse, i was on vacation and didnt have time or want to write...**

Chapter 3

"JADE!" I hear Tori scream from outside the cabin. "We're going to be late, and then there won't be anything good left, just dumb old cream of wheat!"

I am still in the midst of getting dressed, pulling my jean shorts on and grabbing a black T-shirt with some graphics on it.

It has been three days since the beginning of camp and honestly, it hadn't been that bad. In fact, Vega's company is kind of enjoyable, when she's not being irritating...

Our voices work well together in voice classes, though I would never admit that to her. She's not bad at writing but I'm definitely better. We've actually had some pretty good times doing the campish activities

*flashback*

_"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk along the dirt path._

_"Well we had a place where we didn't have an activity so I filled it." she replies shrugging._

_"Well what did you put in? And I told you I was going to make the schedule!" I ask, kind of annoyed seeing as I wanted that free time to relax._

_"Horse back riding." she says casually._

_Oh shit._

_"But I've never rode a horse before! I'll fall off and it will freaking trample me, you moron!" I say trying to sound angry, not scared._

_"I can teach you how to ride, I did it for years." she says with a smile._

_"Oh yeah like that will help, you'll probably make me die or something, give me false tips." I say._

_"Jade, just relax. You can trust me."_

_For some reason her words did calm me, and kinda made me feel fuzzy inside. I nod and we continue our trek in silence._

*end flashback*

It had ended up being an enjoyable day, she did teach me how to ride the horse, but I was scared shitless the whole time. But we had fun, we went out on the trail, talked, and besides some teasing on my part, we got along pretty decently.

"JADE!"

But now that girl is getting on my nerves. I slam open the cabin door and give her a glare that would send most people into fear, which she ignores and smiles as we head off towards the mess hall.

When we got there, there was still plenty of food left, despite what Vega thought about there only being cream of wheat. I grabbed a plate and piled some scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Vega got a waffle, and some bacon.

We went over to an empty table and started to eat. I swear this camp has some seriously good food. It's like an orgasm in your mouth.

"Hey Jade? How come nobody ever sits with us?" Vega asks looking around at all the other tables.

"Because I'm scary, remember?" I say jokingly, even though it's the true reason. I said I was less ganky, not a ball of sunshine.

"I'm not." she says.

"You're not what? Smart? Cool? I agree." I say laughing.

"No!" she says giggling and smacks my arm. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really?" I say, "Then why do you let me push you around?" I ask.

"I don't know, usually you know what you're doing so I just go with it." she says. Hmm, so Vega thinks I know what I'm doing. Not really, I just do what I want, but whatever, if she thinks I'm smart then I won't stop her.

We eat our breakfast without much more conversation. Some people gave us weird looks the first few days of camp when we ate together, probably surprised that someone was sitting and talking with me, but they're mostly used to it now.

When we're done we don't have much time so we rush off to our first activity of the day.

"How are you so good at that?" Vega asks as yet another one of my arrows hits the bullseye. We're at our last activity of the day which is archery. Vega hasn't quite gotten the hang of it and me getting bullseye is just making her frustrated, which is just a bonus for me.

"You need to keep your arm steady, when you release you wobble." I say. Ehehe, that can mean two things...

She tries again but her arrow only hits the outer ring of the target. I walk behind her and adjust her stance. I tip her back elbow up a bit, and turn her body more sideways. She releases the arrow and it soars through the air, making a thunk as it hits the target three rings from the center.

She squeals at her accomplishment before throwing her arms around me and squealing "Thanks Jade!" I awkwardly pat her back as she squeezes me, making a few butterflies show up in my stomach.

When she finally let go I didn't know what to do, she had felt so good in my arms and the butterflies in my stomach were very rambunctious.

"I have to go." I muttered and started walking away.

"But we still have more time." she says confused.

I ignore her and just keep walking, turning a corner and breaking into a run. I run towards the border of camp, and don't even look to see if anyone is watching. I sprint up the hill and plop down underneath my tree, out of breath and tired.

Why? Why did she have to make me feel like this? Why did I have to have a crush on her? Why did she have to transfer to Hollywood Arts? If she hadn't transferred I would still be happy with Beck god dammit!

I wouldn't be confused and scared! I would be happy! I wouldn't have to deal with butterflies! I wouldn't have to push her away! Ugh why?

I bang my head against the tree repeatedly until there's a dull pain.

At least it's better to be friends with her than to not see her at all. I sigh and look at my watch. Dinner will be soon, but I'm not in the mood to eat. I get up and slowly make my way back to my cabin.

When I open the door and look inside I'm relieved that there's no one there and flop down on my bed. Before I can relax the door bursts open to reveal Tori.

"Jade! Where were you? You just took off, I was kind of worried." she says with concern in her eyes.

"What are you? My mother?" I snap, "Where I was is none of your business."

She looks surprised but her face then her face molds into a hurt expression.

"Ok, I'm sorry." she says meekly, "I'm going to dinner if you want to come."

"No." I say, and she slips back out the door quietly.

Immediately guilt settles inside me. Why do I have to be so mean? Why? Why can't I just show that care about her? Because I'm Jade West, and Jade West doesn't care.

**AN:well thats my pathetic excuse for chapter 3, it was more of a filler chapter to takeup sometime because things are going to progress kinda slow, but whatevs, remember, reviews = love**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four days. Four days of awkward silences. Four days of avoiding her. Four days of her giving me hurt and curious looks that I force myself to ignore. It's been four days since I ran off to my tree and closed myself off. I haven't exactly been the gank I was in school, just...distant.

I don't know what else to do but ignore her. I can't tell her about my feelings, but I can feel them growing. When you spend everyday with a person you have feelings for they tend to grow.

A part of me wishes the feelings would just go away, but another part, a stronger part wants to dive into these feelings and explore them. To get to know her, start something. Why did I have to fall for her? Her of all people, dammit!

So in my free time I just sit in my room and sulk. Like right now, I could be at the campfire, chilling under the stars, but no, I'm just laying in my cabin. Fun time at camp right? No, not really. I'm about to start wallowing in self-pity when the object of my affection bursts through the door, and she does not look happy. At all.

"What's your problem?" I ask. I've never really seen Tori look this angry, I've seen her frustrated, but this is far past that.

"You are!" she states as if it's obvious.

"Huh?" I question intelligently.

"Ever since that day you helped me with archery you've been different! We were getting along fine! Like friends even! And then you had a complete 180 and now you're acting like you hate me again! The real question here is what's your problem?" she asks sounding furious.

"What's my problem?" I laugh a dry humorless laugh, "You. Your my problem. You just waltzed into Hollywood Arts with no effort whatsoever and turned my world upside down! You get everyone wrapped around your finger! You get all the lead roles with your amazing voice, and natural acting skills. You have every male specimen drooling over your perfect cheekbones, shiny hair, glowing smile, bronze skin, and you have this amazing confidence! God you're practically perfect! You walk into my life and suddenly I find myself falling for someone who's the complete opposite of me!" I explode.

I don't even know what I just said, oh, oh wait, it's coming back to me. Oh shit. Fuck, I just admitted I'm falling for Vega. Fuck fuck fuck.

She's just standing there in the doorway, staring at me with a totally shocked expression, jaw dropped, eyes wide, she looks kinda cute when she's shoc- gah Jade focus, it is so not the time. What the fuck do I do?

She steps forward into the cabin and that's when I bolt. I run past her, out the door, and towards my tree. I can hear her calling after me but I don't acknowledge it, I just keep running. I can't deal with this right now, I just can't.

All I can think is that I fucked up, and things are going to be much different now...

********  
>Tori POV<p>

What the hell just happened? I'm left here, standing in the middle of our cabin, frozen in shock. Did Jade just say she was falling for me, and then run away? I don't- I can't even- I'm so confused! I thought she hated me... I never knew why, but this, this is not what I expected. I'm not complaining though.

Let me break this down for you. I've been in love with Jade since I first saw her. Something about the whole bad girl thing had me hooked. I didn't understand or realize it at first, the whole liking a girl freaked me out. But I came to terms with it on my own. I guess that's why I was always so determined to be friends with her and have her approval.

But back to the matter at hand here, Jade just admitted she likes me and then ran away.

I immediately whip around and bolt out the door slamming it behind me. I have to find her before she does something stupid, she's upset and in a panic.

I search the whole camp. The beach, the bonfire, the archery field, the dining hall, and everywhere else I could think of, but I had no luck. No one had any idea where she was or where she could be, so I go to the last place I can think of.

"What can I do for you dear?" Mrs. Swift asks with a warm smile as I walk into the main office.

"It's about Jade," I say with a worried look. "She ran off and I can't find her anywhere, she was upset at the time and in really worried." I rush out.

Mrs. Swifts smile falls and tells me where she thinks Jade might be and gives me directions on how to get there. Before she can say anything else I bolt out the door and take off towards the camps border.

When I reach the line of trees I look around and make sure nobody is watching and then quickly sneak by them and start climbing the hill.  
>I reach the top and quickly spot a lone figure, sitting with their back against the tree.<p>

I quietly approach them, knowing it could only be Jade and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. Her head whips around and looks at me shocked before turning away again.

"I don't need to be rejected, I know how things are." she says in a defeated tone.

"Jade I-" I start but she stops me.

"No seriously," she says rising to face me. She looks so beautiful, the moonlight giving her skin a glow and her deep green eyes swirling with emotion. "Just go back to ca-" she starts but I cut her off by pushing her up against the tree and pressing my lips to hers. My hands are on either side of her face and hers go to my hips and she finally responds and starts kissing me back.

This kiss is amazing. I've never felt anything like it, her lips are so soft, and her thumbs are brushing the band of skin between my shorts and tank top sending pleasant shocks through my body.

Unfortunately the need for air arises forcing us to pull apart. I rest me forehead against hers, keeping my eyes closed as I try to slow down my rapid heartbeat.

Looks like I have a little explaining to do...

**AN: why hello readersss, i know i have not updated in a while, i guess i just kinda lost the spark for this fic, i'll try to finish it up somehow but im not going to make any promises. well, you guys know the drill, **

**reviews=love **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN wow, i know its been a looong time and i know this chapter sucks but I've just lost my inspiration for this story so i decided to close it up for those of you who hate it when people abandon stories. i hope this satisfies you lol. **

Chapter 5

Jades POV

"Seriously?" I ask as Vega finishes telling her story of how she fell for me, and she answers me with a single nod.

This is unreal. I must have fallen into the ocean, drowned, and gone to heaven. Or I've fallen asleep, I'm dreaming a wonderful dream and soon I'll wake up alone in my room. Maybe I did some weird drugs and I'm hallucinating, maybe I'm talking to a raccoon, or maybe, just maybe this is real. Or I'm just going insa-

"Jade, say something? Anything." Tori interrupt my musings with a hopeful look on her face.

"This is so unbelievable." I chuckle. I can't believe this is happening.

"Is that a good thing?" she says biting her lip, I would rather I be biting her lip than her.

I gently brush a stray lock of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear, lean my forehead against hers and whisper, "Absolutely." before gently pressing my lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

"So what does this mean for us?" she questions after pulling away and I immediately miss her warm lips against mine.

"Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask and instead of answering she squeals and jumps up, wrapping her legs around me and sending us both to the ground. I couldn't care less. Her lips lock to mine and this kiss is much different than out previous one.

I'm lying on the ground and she's straddling my waist, our tongues battling fiercely for dominance. My hands are on her hips, thumbs moving in circles on that band of exposed skin, hers near my head supporting herself. My hands slide down to her ass and slip into her shorts pockets and she moans into my mouth and I'm pretty sure that it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard. She moves down kissing her way to my pulse point and then sucking roughly drawing out a deep moan from me.

Suddenly she rips back with a scared look on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly gazing into her eyes.

She looks embarrassed as she gets off me and stands up, shrugging and not meeting my eyes. I get up as well and take her face into my hands, softly stroking with my thumbs.

"Tori, please look at me." I plead, wow we've only been together for like two seconds and I did something wrong. Good going Jade.

Her brown orbs slowly look up to meet my green ones, "Did I do something wrong?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"What? No! No of course not Jade, in fact you were doing things a little too right. I just think we might be going a little too fast, I mean we just got together. I'm sorry." she rushes out.

"Tori you have nothing to be sorry about. If you want to slow down then we'll slow down. I want something more than a physical relationship with you." I say kissing nose. Wow did I really just kiss her nose? Jade West is going soft...

She looks a bit shocked before she pulls me into a tight embrace, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Thank you Jade" she says sincerely.

"Anytime Vega. Anytime." I say.

"So now what?" she asks pulling back to look at me.

I throw her one of my trademark smirks as I say "Well now, me and my girl are gonna go down to the campfire, and let everyone know we're okay, and that we didn't get eaten by a bear or something."

She laughs, grabbing my hand and pulls me in for a quick kiss, and then she's pulling me back towards camp. If anything, one thing is for sure, this is going to be the best summer camp yet.

**AN welp thats it, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. since its summer i might pop out some new stories, feel free to send suggestions in the for of reviews or PMs. remember guys, reviews=love ;)**


End file.
